Come si passa la domenica II
by Megnove
Summary: Nuova serie di scenette.
1. Chapter 1

**1–Assalto al castello**

_–Dovete fuggire, Sire! Fuggire! Il nemico è alle porte! La cavalleria è decimata!  
–E la fanteria?  
–In rotta. Stanno già assalendo la torre est. Presto! Se venite con me, forse faccio in tempo a nascondervi…  
–Ma mia moglie! Mia moglie!  
–Sta combattendo come una leonessa alla testa dell'esercito… per voi… per il regno… ma voi non potete fermarvi qui… se vi prendono, tutto è perduto…  
–No… sono un monarca… non me ne andrò da solo come un vile mentre i miei uomini…  
SBRAM!  
–No! Il Cavaliere Nero!  
–Eh eh eh… finalmente ti ho trovato, vecchio! Tutta la tua parte è in rovina! Arrenditi… risparmiati l'agonia! Sarò clemente!  
–Mai, vile marrano! Sire… nascondetevi dietro di me… combatterò fino all'ultimo…  
–Troppo tardi, stupido portabandiera! Cosa credi di fare con un avversario come me?– ZAC!  
–No… mio vecchio e fidato amico…  
–Era l'ultimo dei tuoi difensori. Ora sei inerme, stupido incapace. Sei troppo lento per sfuggirmi. Ti avevo dato una possibilità, ma l'hai sprecata. E adesso…_

–…SCACCO MATTO, signor naso a becco!  
–NOOOOOO! AAAAARGH! COMUNISTAAAAAAA! VOGLIO LA RIVINCITA!


	2. Chapter 2

**0– Dream a little dream**

–Zzz…01110011 01101111 01100111 01101110 01101111... zzz…

–Ghmmmm… Ti prego, Angelina… non qui… lo so che ho appena vinto la Coppa del Mondo… ma sei proprio SCATENATA… eh eh… fiiiii…

–Mmm… tesoro…

–Giù le zampe dalla signora, specie di invertebrato! Lei è con ME! Ah, preferisci… zzz… che ti tagli… zzz… quelle manacce… grumble…

–Forza gente... si balla la quadriglia… ronf… zzz… battete le mani… ops… ti ho pestato un piede?

–Zzzz… gnocchi per tutti… due cannelloni al tavolo undici… SEI INCIAMPATO CON LA ZUPPA? Vieni qui! Adesso ti CUCINO IO!…

–Cielo… per ME?… Che sorpresa… ronffff… Vorrei innanzitutto ringraziare l'Academy e poi il mio caro nonno… rooooonf…

–Arrenditi, sottospecie di bruto! Non ti tolgo il piede dal collo se non liberi tutte quelle povere fochzzzzzzzzzzz…

–Tesoro… mmm…

–Sigh… a volte quando li vedo così ho il dubbio di aver fatto qualche errore di progettazione…


	3. Chapter 3

**2–La domenica sportiva**

_Il pentathlon moderno fu inventato dal barone Pierre de Coubertin, il fondatore dei moderni Giochi Olimpici. Così come nell'antichità le cinque prove del pentathlon servivano a saggiare le capacità del soldato ideale dell'epoca, de Coubertin pensò ad una competizione che simulasse l'esperienza di un soldato della sua epoca (a cavallo tra l'Ottocento e il Novecento)._

1. Tiro a segno  
–Tiro a segno, non tiro al PICCIONE! E fermati, razza di pennuto sgangherato!  
–SQUACKKKKKK! Col CAVOLO! Non voglio diventare un pollo ARROSTO! Perché non cambi bersaglio, si può sapere?  
–Sei tu che hai preso il posto del MIO! Stai fermo che non SENTIRAI NIENTE… mi stanno sorpassando tutti, insomma! Questo è un oltraggio!  
–Brava, bravissima! Venti colpi, venti centri…  
–Be', sono stata avvantaggiata dal ritiro dell'avversario… eh eh…

_2. Scherma_  
–Eh eh eh… in guardia, marrani! Nessuno può battere _el Matador_!  
–Non vale! Tu ne hai DUE di fioretti… uno in mano e uno in FACCIA!  
–Parla quello che ha la sciabola incorporata! Comunque come discendente diretto di Cyrano di Bergerac ti farò rimangiare le tue volgari offese sulla punta del ferro, fellone! Allora, sali in pedana o no?  
–Chiamala pedana. Due tronchi accostati. Comunque ci sto.  
–E no no no… scusa, permetti? Tocca prima a me. Era tanto che non mi davo all'arma bianca…  
–Ohilà! Il Corsaro Nero in persona! Non sapevo che fossi capace…  
–Capacissimo di mandarti a casa con la coda tra le gambe. Alla prima stoccata?  
–Sarà una sfida tra gentiluomini! A piacer vostro, messere!

_3. Nuoto_  
–Huff… huff… hufffffff…  
–Ehi, non è che ti manca l'aria, bombolo?  
–Non ho la fusoliera GIUSTA per questo sport…  
–Già. Al massimo per fare la BOA…  
–…E poi chi lo becca quel MOTOSCAFO?  
–Ci vediamo al traguardo, lumache!  
–ME mi vedi prima, però! Non è detta l'ultima parola… anf…  
–Aha! Ma guarda! Riesci a starmi dietro? Sarà la volta buona per vedere chi arriva prima anche in acqua!  
–Sarà la volta buona!  
VOOOOOOOOOOM  
VOOOOOOOOOOM  
–…Che dite, noi ci ritiriamo?  
–Direi proprio di sì.

_4. Equitazione_  
–Vai, Tuono! Dai che li stiamo staccando tutti! Bello il mio campione…  
–NON VALE! Lui ha un Mustang purosangue! Perché IO devo avere questa specie di ronzino?  
–Ronzino sarà tuo nonno! Sto facendo del mio meglio! Perché tu credi di avere la corporatura da fantino, signor Sancho Panza? Acc…  
–Se fai cadere un ALTRO ostacolo dico che ti sei azzoppato e ti faccio SPARARE.

_5. Corsa campestre_  
–Potremmo anche ritirarci subito… non c'è storia…  
–Dai, non metterla così. Ci ha dato DUE CHILOMETRI E MEZZO di vantaggio su TRE…  
–Io gareggio per il secondo posto.  
–Mmm… per il secondo posto c'è già qualcuno in lizza, mi sa…  
–Ehi! Mi hai fatto lo sgambetto! Non vale!  
–Provalo, pulcino!  
–E non vale neanche VOLARE RASOTERRA!  
–Bla bla bla, intanto ti ho sorpassato! Che dici, mi riacchiappi o dai aria ai denti?  
–Ti faccio vedere io…  
VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
–Ehi! Screanzati! Noi siamo qui dietro! Non sollevate 'sto polverone!

_Ritorno_  
–Dunque, punteggio totale…  
–Ho vinto io.  
–No, guarda che ho vinto IO.  
–Per me siamo più o meno pari…  
–Aaaahia… che male ai quadricipiti!  
–Almeno siete così stanchi che non penserete a litigare per un paio di giorni…  
–Yawn… datemi il cambio… non ce la faccio a guidare fino a casa, mi sa…  
–Tzé e ritzé.  
–E tu perché metti il broncio?  
–Perché sono l'unico che non ha fatto neanche una gara! La prossima volta pretendo anche la prova di MATEMATICA!  
–Mi sembra giusto…  
–Grazie, ma io passo fino all'anno prossimo.


	4. Chapter 4

**3– Haute Couture**

–AAAARGH! Lungi da me, donna! Non osare toccare i miei capelli con quella perfida spazzola! Le TRECCINE non me le farai mai e poi MAI!  
–Heh heh heh… dai, stiamo giocando! Come fate a prepararvi per il prossimo Carnevale se non ci esercitiamo?  
–Già. Sii uomo e prendi esempio da me… guarda un po' che razza di FIOCCHETTI mi sono fatto mettere senza protestare… sigh!  
–Con la pettinatura alla paggio stanno benissimo.  
–Ho detto di NOOOOO! Ma perché non torturi così il tuo ragazzo piuttosto, si può sapere?  
–Non ha i capelli abbastanza lunghi! E stai buono che devo toglierti tutto questo gel…  
–Ahr ahr… sapete, ragazzi, certe volte è una vera pacchia non poter essere pettinati…  
–Dopo la paghi.  
–Eh no, non credere di scapparmi. Dopo te li fai crescere e LUNGHI, così posso farti la PERMANENTE!  
–Gulp!  
–Bah… tante storie per un paio di trecce… e io allora che questa pettinatura la porto da una vita?  
–In effetti forse tu te li dovresti sciogliere.  
–MAI! Il codino è SACRO E TRADIZIONALE!  
–A me cosa fai?  
–Mmm… forse qualche fermaglietto per tenerteli su… saresti carinissimo con la riga in mezzo…  
–Mi dispiace che io li ho troppo corti… mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere come stavo coi capelli LISCI per una volta…  
–Se fai a meno di rasarteli per qualche mese proviamo…  
–Ehm… e io?  
–Già, a lui bisognerà mettere una parrucca. TROPPO POCHI!  
–E non credo voglia smettere di rasarli.  
–Ve lo immaginate con lunghe chiome fluenti sulle spalle? Ih ih…

–Io PROTESTO! Levatemi questa CUFFIETTA DI PIZZO! CHI ha dato a chicchessia il permesso di farmi i BOCCOLI?  
–Be', dormivi così bene… non ho voluto disturbarti…  
–Dai che sei tanto BELLINA… haw haw haw… AHIO!  
–Non infierisco solo perché tra poco sarai conciato peggio di me.  
–Qui mi pare che si stia facendo una palese ingiustizia ai danni del sesso maschile.  
–Già, signorina… a questo punto devi soffrire anche tu! Ti agguantiamo tutti insieme e ti facciamo il taglio da maschio!  
–Al mio due…  
–Provateci e dovrete vedervela col mio terribile fon…  
–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

–?

–Hanno ammazzato qualcuno?  
–O qualcuno si è visto allo specchio?  
–Ehm… no, ragazzi… è il professore… temo sia svenuto…

–…Eh già… con questo spettacolo…  
–Avrà creduto di trovarsi in una dimensione parallela.  
–Portategli un po' d'acqua…  
–E sarà meglio rimetterci in ordine o quando si sveglia sviene un'altra volta.


	5. Chapter 5

**4– Wargames**

_Ore 09.00_  
–Okay, capitano della squadra ROSSA… capitano della squadra ORO… stringetevi la mano…  
–Stavolta ti straccio, bambolo.  
–Staremo a vedere.  
–Vi ricordo le regole. L'esercitazione durerà fino al tramonto. È permesso nascondersi dappertutto ma NON usare i vostri poteri. Un solo colpo subito e siete fuori gioco. Le squadre sono divise per numero crescente. Chi elimina per primo tutti gli avversari conquista la vittoria.  
–Un giochetto. Tremate, gente. Contro di ME in questo campo non c'è storia.  
–Ehi, compare, stavolta siamo in squadra insieme…  
–Già. Li faremo secchi!  
–E come arbitro, ricordate che seguirò TUTTO quello che succede e squalificherò senza pietà chi contravviene alle regole. Ora andate e fatemi riposare. Meno due… uno… VIA!

_Ore 10.55– Colpo Grosso al Drago Rosso_  
–Due metri a destra… mezzo metro in avanti… dritto sotto!  
–Grazie mille, bambola.– BANG!  
–EEEEEHI! Non vale! Si era detto niente poteri!  
–Appunto… quindi TU non potevi scavare quella buca per nasconderti SOTTOTERRA, tappo. Prendila con sportività. Sei eliminato.

_Ore 11.30– Il Mostro della Laguna_  
–Sicuro che sia là sotto?  
–Le sue tracce portano lì. E poi è il posto dove si nasconderebbe.  
–Ma non contravverrebbe alle regole…  
–Ne siete tanto sicuri?  
BANG!

–Infatti ero qui! Scusa amico… non me ne volere… punto mio!  
–Ma… ma… ma… NON È PERMESSO fare l'anfibio!  
–Infatti stavo respirando con la CANNUCCIA! Tutto regolare! Non prendetevela, in guerra e in amore tutto è…– BANG!  
–Infatti. Grazie di averlo distratto, grandone. Il tuo sacrificio non sarà inutile.  
–Mi hai colpito alle SPALLE, pistolero da strapazzo!  
–In guerra e in amore…

_Ore 13.00– L'Evoluzione della Specie_  
–Ahem… CIP CIP CIP CIP CICIIIIIII… eh eh…  
BANG!  
–Sei fesso e pure sleale. Eliminato.  
–Urgh… COME hai fatto a riconoscermi? Ero PERFETTO!  
–Eri un CORVO e stavi cantando da CANARINO. Secondo te?

_Ore 15.00– Il Ponte di Brooklyn_  
–Eh eh eh… non mi troveranno mai nascosto qui dietro! Ho pensato a tutto! Appena il principino passa di qui…  
BANG!  
–Scusa. Senza rancore.  
–ARGH! COME mi hai trovato? Mi ero perfino infangato la faccia!  
–Ehm… ti sporgeva il naso dal cespuglio di almeno mezzo metro…  
–…Ti odio.

_Ore 17.30– Decisioni, decisioni, decisioni…_

–…  
–Insomma, voi due! Noi siamo stati tutti eliminati! Volete DECIDERVI a sparare? Il sole sta tramontando!  
–Lo so… ma…  
–…anche se è solo una pistola a vernice…  
–…non POSSO colpirla!…  
–Neanche io…  
–BASTAAAAA! Siete là da un'ORAAAAAA! La prossima volta vi lasciamo a casa!  
–…Credo che dobbiamo…  
–…Sì…  
–Scusa, io…  
–Va bene… insieme… uno… due…  
BANGBANG!  
–E QUATTRO. Sfida finita. Abbiamo vinto noi.

–…  
–EVVAIIIIIII! Bravo il MIO amicone! Sei stato GRANDEEEEE! VITTORIAAAAA!  
–Dove ti eri nascosto tutto questo tempo?  
–Ehi, io ero in squadra con TE.  
–Lo so. Scusa, piccola. È che mi davate sui nervi tutti e due. Coraggio, andiamo a recuperare l'arbitro e poi a casa. E ricordatevi… questo significa che dovete fare i miei turni di lavapiatti e lucidare tutta la mia collezione di pistole per un mese!


	6. Chapter 6

**7– La domenica letteraria**

Signore e signori, per la nostra serie letteraria del teatrino di famiglia, ecco a voi… IL PARADISO DANTESCO!  
Dopo la lunga ed ardua discesa all'Inferno e l'altrettanto ardua scalata del monte del Purgatorio, il Sommo Poeta, in compagnia della sua angelica guida Beatrice, si accinge a salire attraverso tutti i nove cieli che compongono la dimora dei beati…

1° Cielo: Luna– Spiriti lenti  
–ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZ

2° Cielo: Mercurio– Spiriti attivi  
–VOOOOOOOOOOOOM! PICCHIATA! CABRATA! GIRO DELLA MORTEEEEEEE!  
–Attento al muro, Barone Rosso da strapazzo…  
SBADABAM!  
–Ecco, appunto.

3° Cielo: Venere– Spiriti amanti  
–Lui mi ama TANTO… Lui mi ama TANTISSIMO! Lui mi ama TANTO… lui mi ama TANTISSIMO! Lui mi ama TANTO… ah ah! Lo sapevo! TANTISSIMO!  
–Ugh… roba da iniettarsi direttamente glucosio in vena…

4° Cielo: Sole– Spiriti sapienti  
–Ehm… l'ipotenusa del… coefficiente logaritmico in trigonometria è equivalente a… aaah, non ci capisco niente di questa roba! Passatemi un testo di balistica, va'!

5° Cielo: Marte– Spiriti guerrieri

–WAAAAAH! Pietà, signore! Non farò mai più lo SCIPPATOREEEEEEE! Slegatemi da questo PALOOOOOOO!

6° Cielo: Giove– Spiriti giusti  
SCIAFFF! –GIÙ QUESTE MANACCE, scroccone! Io ho fatto le parti PARI! Non cercare di rubare la fetta degli altri o per te NIENTE torta di mele della casa per un mese!

7° Cielo: Saturno– Spiriti contemplativi  
–_Come dorme dolce la luna su questo pendio!_ (_Il Mercante di Venezia_, atto V)  
–Ehi, tu! Vuoi schiodarti da là e deciderti a finire di portar fuori la SPAZZATURA?

8° Cielo: Stelle fisse– Gli Apostoli  
–…Avete DI NUOVO fatto baldoria nella mia camera? Giuro, voi fareste perdere la pazienza a un SANTO!

9° Cielo: Cielo Cristallino– Cori angelici  
–Sì, l'ho SEMPRE detto che sei un angelo, tesoro!  
–Ehm… ehm…

E per finire… IL CIELO EMPIREO! Dimora sempiterna dei beati e di Dio…  
–…Non per disturbarvi, ma… ADUNATAAAAAA! Forza che c'è un problema in Brasile! Si parte di nuovo!  
–Ecco, lo sapevo.  
–Cosa?  
–Che per noi la santa pace del Paradiso… dura al massimo lo spazio di un pomeriggio!


	7. Chapter 7

**8– Turno di pulizia**

–_We all live in a yellow submarine…_  
–E SI VEDE che ci viviamo da come lo riduciamo! Animo, olio di gomito! Dobbiamo aver finito per stasera…  
–Tu pensa alla stiva, io rivernicio le cromature.  
–A fare il controllo del sistema operativo ci penso io.  
–Cazza la randa! Ammaina il trinchetto! TUTTA A BABORDOOOOO!  
–…E una bottiglia di rum?  
–Starei bene col cappello da pirata, non trovate?  
–Ti scivolerebbe. E non metterti la cera in TESTA, risparmiala per il ponte.  
–Screanzato.  
–In guardia! Sono il Cavaliere dello Spazzolone e ti sfido a duello!  
–Ah sì? E io sono il _Kammerjunker_ dello Strofinaccio e questo è il mio guanto.– SPLAT!  
–Ahlmeno una mossha me la potevi conschedere.  
–Mandami i tuoi padrini.  
–Io vado fuori a togliere le incrostazioni di ruggine.  
–Ti do una ventosa. E un paio di tentacoli.  
–Già che ci siete levatemi di mezzo tutte queste bucce di patata. La cambusa era ridotta da far schifo.  
–Inquinatore.  
–Roba naturale. I pesci dovrebbero ringraziarmi.  
–Aspettate… venite a vedere cosa ho trovato!  
–Dove?  
–Nella banca dati. Credevo di averle archiviate, invece ci sono ancora… le videoregistrazioni delle nostre prime missioni!  
–Però. Ma guarda…  
–Ero così magro?  
–Sigh… come ero giovane e bello…  
–Tu? Tu non sei MAI stato giovane. Sei nato con la pelata e le rughe.  
–Doppio screanzato.  
–Ti ricordi come noi…  
–Sì. Ricordo.  
–In realtà non siamo cambiati… fisicamente almeno…  
–A parte tutti i pezzi che ci hanno sostituito…  
–Ma dentro…  
–Forse neanche tanto dentro.  
–Sapete che io provo quasi nostalgia?  
–Per una vita sempre in mezzo al pericolo? Come quella di adesso, se è per questo.  
–Sai come si dice. Ogni volta che ne esci è una volta buona.  
–Non vi verrebbe voglia di un'avventura… soltanto per il gusto di avere un'avventura, solo per una volta?  
–In ripostiglio ho ripescato quella vecchia mappa del tesoro che non abbiamo mai seguito…  
–Perché no? Magari una volta finite le pulizie…  
BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEP!  
–L'allarme?  
–Ma CHE VOGLIONO quelli? Non lo sanno che oggi è vacanza?  
–A quanto pare no, ragazzi. Una nave–squalo in avvicinamento. Dodici gradi a dritta, cinquanta chilometri di distanza.  
–UNA sola? Non solo sono rompiscatole, ci offendono pure. Ce ne liberiamo in cinque minuti.  
–Ma ci si sporcherà tutto il Pescione. E non avevamo ancora finito di sistemarlo! ARGH!  
–Per questo sarò particolarmente CATTIVO oggi con loro. Vi avverto.  
–Sigh… coraggio! Prima li meniamo e prima possiamo tornare a lavorare di spazzolone…


	8. Chapter 8

**6– Ora di medicine**

–Etciù…  
–Non starnutirmi addosso se non sei certo di avere le bombole SCARICHE.  
–E tu allora? Con quel trombone che hai in faccia scommetto che mi ANNEGHI.  
–Se non stessi così male… koff… te la farei vedere IO…  
–Baaah… che vergogna… neanche i mostri più mitologici riescono a farci niente e COSA ci mette a terra? Un virus…  
–Fosse almeno un virus INFORMATICO…  
–…e invece è un semplice RAFFREDDORE! AT–CHOO! Se ci vedessero così i nostri nemici sai che risate?  
–Mi ritengo ferito nell'orgoglio.  
–Forza che arrivo col brodo di pollo.  
–E io con le aspirine.  
–Ecco, questo mi piacerebbe tanto saperlo… perché SOLO VOI siete ancora in piedi?  
–Evidentemente siamo resistenti. Eh eh.  
–Già, o forse l'amore guarisce tutto… KOFF… vi odio!  
–IO non nego che mi sono fatto scudo per tutta la settimana. Saranno bacilli o altro, ma nel mio campo non entra nulla se non voglio. Figuriamoci se mi ammalo.  
–Potevi proteggere anche NOI, egoista.  
–Ognuno per sé e il diavolo per ultimo.  
–Il diavolo sarei io? Grazie, piccolo.  
–Infermieraaaa… aiutoooo… muoiooooo…  
–Oh, dai, non fare scene… apri la bocca…  
–Tienimi la mano sulla fronte… koff… sono tanto debole…  
–Anche a me…  
–Ehi, non ve ne approfittate.  
–Taci tu. La monopolizzi giorno e notte, se non possiamo farci coccolare un po' neanche quando stiamo male…  
–Almeno qualche vantaggio c'è. Ahr ahr.  
–Aspettate di guarire e la vedremo…  
–Etc…– SPROING –Etc…– SQUACK –Etc…– BEEEEEEE –Etc…– DONG DONG DONG…  
–Fermatelo! Non si controlla!  
–Finirà per volar via dalla finestra.  
–O sfondare il soffitto.  
–Per me lo fa apposta per attirare l'attenzione.  
–Cercate di tenerlo giù… appena ho finito qui… ehi, ma tu hai la febbre!  
–Pensa agli altri. Io resisto.  
–Solito stoico. Augh.  
–Non fare l'eroe e prendi la pillola anche tu senza tante storie.  
–Se scopro chi è stato il primo a contagiare tutti quanti…  
–…Ehmmmm…  
–TU?  
–Be'… c'era un ragazzino che compiva gli anni… gli ho portato di persona il dolce di riso al tavolo e… che ne sapevo che stava covando?  
–Sei morto… GHAFF…  
–Uh–uh. Non riuscite neanche a muovervi. Basta che migliori prima di voi e non mi acchiappate più.  
–Faccio il nodo al fazzoletto… ti ANNODO.  
–Anch'io.  
–Se trovi un pezzo di fazzoletto pulito accomodati…  
–Ehm… Prof… lei non dovrebbe entrare… con tutto il rispetto, ma se ci riduciamo così noi è meglio che non si esponga…  
–Ma vi ho detto che so come fare! Basta SPEGNERVI per qualche minuto, surgelarvi a qualche decina di gradi sottozero e il virus dovrebbe…  
SPLASPLASPLASPLASPLASPLASPLAT!  
–Fuori di qui!  
–Ho GIÀ i brividi, altro che farmi mettere sottozero!  
–Fate fare la cavia a qualcun altro!  
–Giovinastri… uno tenta di aiutare…  
–Owww… mi gira la testa anche solo a lanciare il fazzoletto…  
–Basta. Mi dimetto. Da oggi in poi assumo il ruolo di ferrovecchio. Riciclatemi.  
–Dai… non è così brutta… a me sembra perfino di sentirmi un po' meglio… forse il peggio sta passando…  
–Ecco, visto? Allora coraggio, prendete lo sciroppo per la tosse e… ETC…  
–Oh no… anche tu? ETC…  
–Eh eh eh… a quanto pare non eravate tanto resistenti!  
–Tra qualche giorno vi porteremo noi il brodo di pollo!  
–Tranquillo, ti terrò la manina…  
–Io la tengo a lei.  
–Non azzardatevi… ETCIÙ…  
–Bah… banda di squinternati… alla fine scommetto che resterò solo IO a fare da infermiere a tutti!


	9. Chapter 9

**5– Dashing thru the snow…**

–LARGOOOO! Arriva il MISSILE SLITTA modello THUNDERBIRD 2! Fatevi da parte, semplici mortali! BWAH–HA–HA!  
–Non investirmi il pupazzo che ho appena finito, vandalo!  
–…E fai a meno di sollevare tutti questi spruzzi! Sput!  
–Se mi passi ancora così vicino la prossima volta te la trasformo in una slitta VOLANTE e ti mando a fare Babbo Natale FUORI STAGIONE, promesso!  
–Questo sono io… che ne dite?  
–Come larghezza ci siamo. Attento che ti cade la testa.  
–Maleducato. Mi ritiro in veranda.  
–BATTAGLIA A PALLE DI NEVEEEEEEEE!– SPLATTTTT! –Beccati questa, signorinella! Nessuno viene a difenderti?  
–Ehi… no… mi si bagna il vestito! Brutto antipatico… ah ah…  
–Tranquilla, mi ergo a protezione del tuo onore. Attento che te ne arriva una RAFFICA, marrano!  
–Ebbene io rispondo con bordate DECUPLICATE! Vediam chi prima s'arrende!  
–Ti rendi chiaramente conto che questo significa GUERRA…  
–Qualcuno mi passi un proiettile. Tutti contro uno.  
–Aspettate solo che abbia finito queste modifiche al BAZOOKA e una battaglia ve la do IO…  
–Siete rispettosamente avvisati che se mi casca qualcosa che non sia panna nella cioccolata calda vi faccio SCIOGLIERE tutte le munizioni, grazie.  
–E non rovinate la mia opera d'arte. Ci ho messo tutta la mattina a finire questo busto di Newton a grandezza naturale.  
–Non hai freddo?  
–Figurati. Sono nato in un paese freddo. Anche se là non ho mai visto la neve. Piuttosto quello che dovrebbe battere i denti è un altro…  
–Si gela più in fondo alla Fossa delle Marianne che quassù, credimi! E poi il movimento SCALDA… visto che slalom? Adesso torno su e provo a farlo doppio… qualcuno si unisce a me?  
SPLAT!  
–Sei morto.  
–Aiutoooo! Cinque contro uno non vale! Nessuno viene a salvare un povero meschinello circondato?  
–Non scappare, codardo, che tanto ti prendo… ah ah ah… beccati questa…  
–E io ho giusto bisogno di un bersaglio… anzi, dov'è lo slittatore folle? Meglio provarla su di LUI questa bimba…  
–Se potete interrompere un attimo… io avrei finito la mia scultura. Che ve ne pare?

–…

–Wow.  
–Non so che dire.  
–Cos'è, un totem?  
–Sei un vero artista.  
–Cosa rappresenta?  
–Be'… in realtà non volevo fare un totem, più un ritratto di gruppo. Solo che mi è venuto più alto che largo. Poi ci ho messo un leone di montagna, un'aquila, un orso, un bufalo… e altri animali noti per il coraggio… però da questa parte ci sono tutte le nostre facce, vedete? Io sotto a fare da base, e poi via via…  
–Mi hai fatto più bella di quello che sono.  
–Impossibile.  
–Dai!  
–…Un vero peccato che si debba sciogliere.  
–Hmmm… se IRROBUSTISCO I LEGAMI MOLECOLARI e lo rendo solido, potremmo portarlo a casa e…  
–No, lascialo stare così. Posso sempre rifarne un altro. L'acqua scorre. Le cose che durano sono altre.  
–Molto saggio da parte tua…  
SPLAT!  
–Beccato! Ho fatto cinque punti! Così imparate a voltarmi le spalle! Ha ha ha!

–Addosso.  
–Lo prendo prima io.  
–Solo se mi superi.  
–Ehi… no… ehm… stavo scherzando… PISTAAAAAAA! Non sapete PROPRIO stare allo scherzo!  
–…Ehi… dopo facciamo un altro pupazzo? Stavolta tutti insieme…  
–Perché no? Abbiamo tutta la giornata.


	10. Chapter 10

**9– Never the end**

_Guardando su verso le nuvole bianche,  
sperando di luccicare sull'oceano…_

–Ohmmmm…  
–Ma che Budda sei? Della domenica o dei miei stivali?  
–Almeno non ronzare in quel modo che c'è chi cerca di rilassarsi.  
–Miscredenti. Quando raggiungerò l'illuminazione non intercederò per voi. Ohmmmm…  
–Be', comunque sei avvantaggiato come monaco… non hai bisogno di rasarti… haw haw!  
–Piantatela di fare rumore. Spaventate gli uccellini.

_di scordarsi la guerra,  
di dimenticare i dolori di ieri…_

–Quella nuvola lì?  
–Un carro armato?  
–Argh. Che brutta immagine. Cambia, grazie.  
–Quella a destra. Un cavallo che salta l'ostacolo.  
–Allora io rilancio di un elefante. Là in basso vicino alla cima della montagna.  
–Sapete, è incredibile aver trovato un posto così tranquillo appena fuori città.  
–Non trovi più incredibile essere riusciti a prenderci un pomeriggio libero?  
–Magari potesse essere sempre così.

_sentendo il vento sulle guance,  
sogno la mia patria;_

–A che stai pensando?  
–Mh? Che è bello… stare così tutti insieme in pace. Ti aiuta a credere…  
–Che un giorno non dovremo più combattere?  
–Che sia possibile non combattere. Per tutti. Non solo per noi.  
–Dobbiamo continuare a crederci, vero?  
–Io non posso non crederci. Non quando tu sei qui.

_di stare vicino al calore di mia madre.  
Un giorno voglio tornare indietro._*

Mi stendo sull'erba morbida. C'è profumo nell'aria. Il cielo è di un azzurro così tenero che abbaglia.  
C'è tanta bellezza nel mondo che è difficile pensare che qualcuno possa davvero avere un cuore malvagio. Viene spontaneo credere in qualcosa di buono… di grande… che ci protegge, dall'alto. Che ci ama. Che nonostante tutto non permetterà che tutto questo finisca male. Che venga distrutto.  
Anche se nessuno mi aiutasse, io continuerei lo stesso ad andare avanti. Per le persone che ho amato. Per quelle che amo. Ma se quel qualcosa c'è… se ci ha davvero a cuore… posso solo pregarlo di essere sempre forte. Per poter provare di nuovo questa pace, insieme a loro. Posso solo pregarlo di lasciarmi per sempre con loro.  
Chiudo gli occhi. Sento il calore del sole. Presto so che sentirò anche la sua mano sulla fronte. Se adesso mi chiedessero se sono felice… forse risponderei che la felicità non può essere molto diversa da questa.  
Non sarà mai la fine. Qualunque cosa accada. Per noi non sarà mai la fine.

* * *

* Traduzione della sigla di chiusura originale della serie 1979.^^


End file.
